In applications wherein fluids, such as gas and liquids, are transmitted through valves and the like, said fluids may be highly corrosive, such as would be the case with hydrogen sulfide gas. In such applications it is desirable that the internal passages of the valve exposed to the corrosive fluid exhibit resistance thereto. Conventional materials used for this purpose are nickel-base corrosion resistant alloys, such as UNS625 and UNSN-102-76. These alloys, however, are expensive and if the valve body is manufactured therefrom it adds considerably to the cost of installations where valves from these materials are required. To reduce the cost of valves and like components subjected to corrosive fluids in these applications, the portion of the valve interior that is exposed to the corrosive fluids may be clad with a corrosion-resistant alloy with the remainder of the valve being made from a less expensive alloy. This cladding may be produced by confining a lining of powdered metal over the passage or cavity surface of the valve which is to be clad and then hot isostatically compacting the powdered metal lining to densify the same and bond it to the surface to be clad. In these applications, however, it is necessary that close tolerances be maintained with respect to the internal dimensions of the passages and cavities. In article configurations wherein the cladding is required to be of relatively thick cross section, it is difficult to control the final thickness of such portions after hot isostatic compacting due to the deformation of the article surface in contact with the powder. Therefore, these portions of the cladding may vary out of tolerance with the remainder of the clad surfaces that are of relatively thinner cross section.